Brother or Boyfriend
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Perasaan Rin yang berbeda terhadap Len.  Apakah Rin menganggap Len sebagai kakak atau seseorang yang dicintainya?  My first fic in this fandom.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: My first fic in this fandom...

Semoga minna mau baca...^^

Dan ditunggu reviewnya...

Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Corp

Title: Brother or Boyfriend

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

* * *

**Brother or Boyfriend**

**

* * *

**_Semuanya berawal dari diriku._

_Aku yang memulai untuk menyukainya,_

_Ini salah, tapi aku tidak peduli._

_Selama cinta tidak bisa hilang._

_Dan hatiku hanya untuknya._

_

* * *

_

**Rin's POV**

**

* * *

**Aku dan saudara kembarku, Len selalu bersama. Dimana ada aku pasti ada Len disisiku. Banyak orang bilang kami anak kembar yang paling akur. Aku juga merasa begitu, selama 17 tahun bersamanya aku semakin mengenalnya.

Tapi entah kenapa aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari Len. Entah kenapa pandangan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Sikapnya yang terkadang cuek dan dingin, penampilan luarnya yang makin dewasa. Dia sudah berbedaa dari yang dulu.

.

.

.

"Rin..." terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di teras rumah segera menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan kulihat sosok Len sedang berlari kecil ke arahku.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tidak lupa bahwa hari ini kita harus rekaman."

"Oh ya."

Aku lupa bahwa hari ini ada rekaman. Aku dan Len langsung saja berangkat menuju studio rekaman. Aku dan Len adalah penyanyi pendatang baru di industri musik, begini-begini kami juga sudah terkenal. Dan hobi kami yang satu ini membawa kami menuju industri musik.

"Kalian datang tepat waktu." ujar produser kami.

"Iya." ujarku dan Len bersamaan.

"Kalian langsung saja rekaman."

Akhirnya kami berdua dibawa ke ruang rekaman dan kami berdua langsung mulai rekaman. Lagu yang kami bawakan kali ini menurutku temanya cukup menyedihkan, bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang kehilangan pemuda yang disukainya dan memintanya kembali.

"Rin, sekarang giliranmu." bisik Len.

"Ah iya..." ujarku yang langsung menyanyi. Entah tiap kali aku mendengarkan lagu ini aku merasa hidup gadis itu tidak jauh beda denganku. Hanya saja aku masih lebih beruntung dari nasib gadis itu.

"Kerja bagus!" seru produser senang. "Jangan lupa dua hari lagi ada jumpa fans."

"Iya." ujarku dan Len bersamaan.

Kami berdua segera keluar dari ruang rekaman dan pulang ke rumah. Tentu PR sudah menanti kami.

Langit sudah mulai gelap, ternyata malam sudah tiba. Angin yang berhembus juga kencang, menerbangkan rambut pirangku. Aku merapikan rambutku dan melirik ke arah Len.

"Kayaknya sudah mau hujan, ayo pulang." ajak Len sambil menggengam tanganku. Aku hanya diam dan menggengam balik tangannya. Tidak tahukah dia? Jantungku sudah berdetak kencang daritadi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menyukai Len, kakak kembarku.

"Len..." gumamku pelan.

"Sekarang aku kedinginan Rin. Tolong pinjamkan tanganmu." ujar Len yang makin mempererat genggamannya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"Iya." ujarku senang. Setidaknya aku ingin meski hanya satu hari ini merasakan genggaman tangan Len. Padahal aku sudah sering merasakannya, hanya saja hari ini berbeda. Seperti baru pertama kali merasakannya saja. Aku tetap saja tersenyum seiring perjalanan kami pulang.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari sudah pagi dan kedua kakak dan adik kembar ini sedang bersiap-siap menuju sekolah. Setelah selesai mereka berdua segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Rin berlari-lari kecil menyusul Len yang cukup jauh di depannya.

"Aduh Len, cepat banget kamu jalan," ujar Rin yang akhirnya sudah berada di samping Len. Len hanya menatap Rin dalam diam. Kedua mata biru muda itu saling bertemu, merefleksikan sosok mereka masing-masing. "A... ada apa, Len?"

"Hmm... tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Len dingin.

Rin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Len hari ini, jadi lebih dingin. Tapi bukankah memang seperti itu? Meski kembar terkadang Rin tidak bisa membaca emosi Len sama sekali.

"Rin..." panggil Len pelan. Rin segera menoleh ke arah Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kalau... aku tidak bisa menjagamu, bagaimana?"

Jantung Rin langsung berdetak kencang, dia merasa kalau ucapan Len sedikit mengerikan baginya. Rin tidak ingin Len jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba Rin langsung memeluk Len erat, cukup membuat Len kaget.

"Rin?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu? Kau mau meninggalkanku?" tanya Rin sambil terisak. Air mata mulai mengalir perlahan di wajah manisnya. Len langsung menoleh ke arah Rin dan menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis begitu? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tadi kan hanya misalnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji."

Len mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Rin, saling mengikat janji diantara mereka. Rin hanya tersenyum manis, membuat Len merasa deg-degan untuk sesaat.

'Kenapa Rin berbeda dari biasanya?' batin Len bingung.

"Ayo berangkat, nanti kita telat." ujar Rin sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Len. Len hanya mengikuti Rin dari belakang dan tetap menatap sosok Rin dari belakang.

'Kamu memang sudah banyak berubah.' batin Len.

* * *

Setelah sampai di sekolah dan melewatkan waktu di sekolah, akhirnya tiba juga waktu pulang sekolah. Len sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, dia terlalu sibuk hingga tidak memperhatikan Rin. Saat Len melirik ke arah bangku Rin, sosoknya sudah tidak ada.

"Lho? Kemana Rin?" tanya Len.

Len segera keluar dari kelas dan mencari sosok Rin. Sedangkan Rin dia sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dari tadi dia hanya berdiam diri disana, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Wah... Itu Kagamine Rin kan?" ujar seorang cowok yang segera menghampiri Rin. "Kamu benar Kagamine Rin?"

"Iya." jawab Rin pelan.

"Kenapa sendirian saja? Mau pergi main?"

Cowok itu langsung menarik tangan Rin dan mengajak Rin pergi menjauh. Tapi tetap saja Rin tidak bergeming. Terserah cowok itu saja. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Len?" tanya Rin.

"Kamu mau bawa dia kemana?" tanya Len dingin pada cowok itu.

"Oh... Kembarannya datang." cowok itu segera pergi meninggalkan kakak adik kembar itu. Len menatap ke arah Rin tajam.

"Ternyata kamu disini. Kenapa tidak turun bareng?" tanya Len.

"Kukira kau tidak mau pulang denganku." jawab Rin.

"Ayolah, Rin. Aku pasti pulang bersamamu."

Len segera menarik tangan Rin dan pulang bersama-sama. Selama di perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin berbicara. Rin melepas genggaman tangan Len dan berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa Rin?" tanya Len.

"Len... Pernahkah kamu berfikir kalau..." ucapan Rin terputus. Len penasaran mendengar lanjutannya dan segera mendekat ke arah Rin.

"Rin, ada apa?"

"Pernahkah kamu berfikir kau akan menyukaiku?"

Len langsung terdiam. Dia menatap kembali wajah Rin dengan tajam. Tidak terbayangkan olehnya Rin akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Rin... Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Len heran.

"Jawab saja, Len!" seru Rin.

Suasana kembali hening, hanya ada angin saja yang menemani mereka berdua. Rin berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang makin kencang. Dia ingin tahu pendapat Len.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu sebagai adikku." ujar Len.

Mendengar hal itu Rin sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Len. Iya, seseorang yang masih waras pikirannya tidak akan pernah sekalipun menyukai adiknya. Meski Rin tahu hal itu tapi mendengar ucapan langsung dari Len seperti itu membuatnya cukup terluka.

"Tidak... ada yang lain?" tanya Rin yang berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Len datar.

Iya, bisa dipastikan Rin hampir ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Len. Dia merasa sangat bodoh bertanya seperti itu pada Len.

"Memangnya ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len.

"Kau tahu... aku tidak menyukaimu sebagai kakak." ujar Rin pelan, sangat pelan malah. Tapi suaranya masih terdengar oleh Len.

"Lalu sebagai apa?"

"Aku... menyukaimu lebih dari kakak. Aku.. mencintaimu."

Len langsung terdiam begitu juga Rin. Jantung Rin daritadi tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Rasanya sesak.

"Maaf, Rin. Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin." ujar Len pelan.

"Tapi aku..." ujar Rin sambil terisak.

Len hanya terdiam melihat adiknya seperti itu. Dan Rin langsung berlari meninggalkan Len sendiri. Tidak disusul atau apa, Len hanya membiarkannya saja. Tampaknya Rin butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan Len berikan itu.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal itu?" gumam Len.

* * *

**Len's POV**

**

* * *

**

Aku cukup lama berdiam diri disini. Kuyakin Rin sudah sampai d rumah dan mungkin dia sedang menangis sepuasnya. Aku sudah mengenal lama dia, dan dia selalu seperti itu. Aku berjalan menuju rumah sambil memikirkan ucapan Rin tadi.

Dia mencintaiku?

Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal itu padaku?

Aku tahu itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin, tapi apakah Rin tahu kalau perasaanku sama sepertinya? Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Rin lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku pulang..." ujarku sambil membuka pintu.

Tapi tidak terdengar suara yang membalas ucapanku. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara tangisan. Ternyata Rin masih menangis. Aku tidak tega mendengarnya, tapi aku jauh lebih tidak tega lagi kalau harus menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan kamar Rin. Suara tangisannya terdengar lebih jelas dan memilukan. Aku hanya diam saja mendengarnya.

"Hiks, hiks... Dasar Len bodoh..." gumam Rin.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh..." ujarku.

Kudengar Rin langsung terdiam. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan kehadiranku tapi biarlah. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan masalah ini.

"Tidak apa aku terlihat bodoh di matamu, asal kau bahagia." ujarku lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bahagia!" seru Rin dengan suara yang agak serak. Wajar, dia habis menangis daritadi.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia?" Aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya masih terlihat kacau karena menangis. Tapi tidak kuhiraukan, di mataku Rin tetap manis.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, Rin. Kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama."

"Hentikan... Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Aku melihat ke arah Rin, dia tetap tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Apakah diriku sangat berarti di matanya? Kalau iya, baguslah. Tapi hal itu tentu tidak mungkin. Aku akan semakin menyesal jika menyakitinya lagi.

"Rin..." panggilku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Yang kulakukan adalah menggengam tangannya kanannya. Kutatap baik-baik mata birunya baik-baik. Bisa kulihat diriku terlihat di matanya itu.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku melihatmu seperti melihat cermin." ujarku pelan sambil menggengam tangan krinya. Entah kenapa aku merasa hangat saja menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Aku juga..." ujar Rin pelan.

"Dari atas sampai bawah kita mirip."

"Kita kan kembar."

"Tapi kau mencintaimu kembaranmu."

Rin langsung kembali terdiam. Mungkin dia enggan menjawab pernyataanku tadi. Aku tahu hal yang Rin rasakan salah. Tapi aku juga merasakannya. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan mncium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Tampaknya Rin terkejut dengan tindakanku ini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menciumnya. Ya ampun, aku juga telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku segera melepaskan ciumanku dan menatap wajahnya.

"Len... Kau?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang merah.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku... aku juga sama." ujarku.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Rin langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. Tapi aku mulai merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya kami seperti ini. Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini." ujarku.

"Lalu? Apa maksud tindakanmu tadi?"

Aku langsung terdiam. Benar. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Maafkan aku." ujarku.

"Kau cuma mau bilang kalau tadi kau hanya terbawa suasana?" tanya Rin dengan nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"Bukan terbawa perasaan. Hanya..."

"Apa?"

"Hanya mungkin saat tertentu aku akan mencintaimu bukan sebagai adik."

"Eh?"

Aku segera meninggalkan Rin di kamarnya dan segera menuju kamarku. Ternyata perasaanku padanya kian menjadi-jadi. Aku hanya ingin menghindari ini tapi nyatanya aku makin terjerumus.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Cinta bisa datang kapan dan pada siapa saja. Cinta juga tidak mengenal siapa saja yang harus kau sukai. Tapi pasti akan banyak orang yang mencibir kami.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah jumpa fans yang diadakan di hotel Tokyo. Len dan Rin sudah datang ke sana dan mereka berdua langsung didandani semenarik mungkin. Len memakai baju pengantin pria dan Rin memakai baju pengantin wanita.

"Kenapa tema baju kami pengantin?" tanya Rin.

"Oh... Karena kalian cocok memakainya," jawab sang penata rias. "Kalau kalian bukan kakak adik, kalian pasangan yang serasi lho."

Wajah Rin langsung memerah, dan dia menatap ke arah Len. Len membuang muka darinya. Tapi Rin tahu bahwa Len juga malu jika disamakan untuk hal seperti ini.

'Tidak apa-apa. Bersikap profesional.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua segera menemui para fans yang telah menunggu di lobby hotel. Rin dan Len berjalan bersama layaknya pasangan pengantin. Semua orang terkejut melihat mereka, kali ini Rin dan Len sangat serasi.

"Wah... Kalian manis sekali." gumam produser saat Len dan Rin berjalan melewatinya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Len dan Rin.

Akhirnya acara pemberian tanda tangan dimulai. Para fans tentu mengantri dan memuji kakak adik itu. Tapi ada saja para fans yang iseng memberikan pertanyaan yang mencolok.

"Nee... Len-kun, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya salah satu fans.

Len terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia melirik ke arah Rin yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa. Mungkin karena pertanyaan itu.

"Ada." ujar Len. Dia langsung menarik tangan Rin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, kemudian menciumnnya. Semua orang, baik para fans, wartawan dan kru terkejut melihat hal itu.

"Len?" gumam Rin dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Aku menyukai Rin. Jadi aku sudah memiliki Rin." ujar Len.

"Kau?"

"Untuk hari ini aku akan bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih untukmu." bisik Len pada Rin.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."

Dan kembali Len mencium Rin dengan lembut. Tentu para wartawan tidak melewatkan momen ini dan langsung memotret kakak adik itu. Mereka berdua telah tahu dengan jelas bahwa tindakan mereka ini salah. Tapi mereka merasa tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dan hanya membiarkan cinta yang membawa mereka.

The End


End file.
